The present disclosure relates to identifying available applications for use with a computer device.
Many applications are designed to work with specific hardware of a computer device. Moreover, these applications may provide a unique hardware and/or software experiences. For example, applications may be published by device manufacturers to officially enable users to manage and/or operate devices of the manufacturers. In addition, third parties may publish applications to work with specific devices and/or enhance a user's experience when using the devices. As such, many independent hardware vendors (IHVs) and/or original equipment manufacturers (OEMs), may create their own applications to control their hardware settings and provide additional differentiation from other applications. The applications may be packaged and installed with drivers, which has created some problems for service reliability. When updates occur to the applications, there may be a lack of coordinated install between specific application versions and the driver packages.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improvements in identifying available applications for use with a computer device.